Eli Lily
"I Shine Not Burn" -McKenzie Clan motto Name: Eli Lily Race: Human, Nomad Faction: The Legion Died: September 5, 2325 Description Eli Lily is a sergeant in the 137th Legion Scout Regiment led by Captain Francis Pancake. Eli is the apprentice of Captain Pancake and is loyal to the Legionnaires of the 137th. Like his mentor, Eli tries to keep to diplomacy as much as he can but he does not shy away from a fight. Eli is well educated in the history of the world and old world religions. Unlike his mentor however, Eli sees no grey area in people. He distinguishes them either bad or good, no in between. Background Eli was born Eli Baker to Johnathan and Elia Baker of the McKenzie Clan in New St. Louis. Eli had a twin sister named Lily who was his only friend growing up. The McKenzie clan was not a clan of fighters or warriors, they were scholars and were respected among the other nearby tribes. Unlike all his clansmen, Eli was not a scholar; nor was he even that smart. Eli was skilled at any physical task and anything that involved combat. The Clan elders saw Eli's potential and appointed him "Clan Protector" at the age of 16. For years to come he would protect the clan from anyone that sought to cause them harm. Eli was often picked on for being the clan idiot by the other kids but he was always cheered up by his sister Lily. The two of them were inseparable. Eli actually stabbed the first boy that broke Lily's heart at the age of 15. At the age of 21, a group of raiders sneaked into the village and kidnapped Lily in the night. Eli set out on the road, vowing to bring his sister back to his family. Life on the Road The wasteland was not kind to Eli. He traveled the roads for months searching for his sister with no success. Eventually Eli made his way to the settlement of Topeka where he lived for a while. While living there, he grew close to the townspeople, they even helped him search for Lily. Eli has recorded all his life events into his journal. He even kept all the letters his father wrote him. Johnathan wrote to Eli begging him to return to the clan, to give up his search, but Eli refused to leave Lily out there alone. Eventually Eli met a girl named Star who was a guard with a traveling caravan. The two grew close and even dated for a while. But eventually Eli got word that Lily had been spotted close to the border of Kasm. Eli left Star but promised to return to her one day after he finished his mission. Eli traveled to the borders of Kasm and searched for Lily endlessly. Eventually, Eli stumbled upon the group of raiders that took Lily, but she was not among them. Eli slaughtered them, scalped them, and then burned their corpses for anyone to bare witness. Word spread quickly of Eli's wrath and his father wrote him scolding Eli for his actions. Johnathan even suggested the idea to Eli that Lily wasn't kidnapped and perhaps she willingly left the clan to live a new life of her own. After a few months, Eli got word from his father that Lily was with a man named DK. Eli set out to find this man and get his sister back. Eli was in a tavern one night when a couple walked in. He quickly recognized Lily. She had scars all around her body, her hair had been dyed white, she had bloodshot eyes, and she was with a savage looking man. Eli stood up and approached Lily and DK. Lily did not recognize Eli, and in his moment of shock and heart ache, DK shot him. Wounded and heart broken, Eli laid low for a while. He received his last letter from his father telling him to discard the name Baker and take a new one. Eli shed the name Baker and took the name of his sister, Eli Lily. Recent Events Eli entered Kasm after DK and Lily but the land bested him. He was dehydrated and exhausted when he passed out on the road. Thankfully he was found by Captain Pancake and Lieutenant Hank. Eli told the two soldiers his story and the captain promised to help him find Lily in exchange for Eli's loyalty. Eli accepted and became the apprentice to Captain Pancake. Eli came to Greyfall and met Vlad Vladimir, another new recruit of the Legion's, the two have been good friends ever since. They work well in a fight together, Eli's offensive skill and Vlad's defensive skill is surely a force to be reckoned with. Eventually, DK was spotted in Greyfall with a new group called the Tunnel Snakes. But Lily was not with him. Eli is determined to unravel the mystery behind his sister's disappearance. Most recently, Eli has teamed up with new Legion member, Emile Johnson. The two share similar pasts and are good contrasts of one another. They both wear strikingly similar bandannas into battle as well. Eli's life was taken from Doctor S. M. Aisles, in a twisted, perverse ritual of "making people smile". Sadness sweeps the 137th ranks at the loss of Warrant Officer Eli Lily. He will be missed greatly. Category:Character Category:Human